warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlnose
|kit=''Unknown''Revealed on Kate's blog |warrior = Owlnose |mother =Petalfur |father = Mallownose |brother = Jayclaw |sister = Brackenpelt |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Owlnose is a brown tabby tom. History In The Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Although unnamed, he is mentioned at a Gathering by Mistystar as one of Petalfur and Mallownose's new kits. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :Violetpaw encounters him during the fight between the Kin and RiverClan. She bursts through the undergrowth and comes face to face with him, aiming a blow at his ears. He ducks, causing her claws to miss him, then rises on his paws in an attempt to get her ears with both his forepaws. Violetpaw hurtles forward at his exposed belly, raking her claws across it and causing him to back off with his jaws gaping in a gasp of pain. Darkest Night :As Twigpaw is with her father, Hawkwing, and her sister, Violetpaw, she hears an angry yowl split the air. Emerging from the medicine den, Twigpaw sees Owlnose facing Cloudtail, staring angrily at him. Owlnose demands to know what a Mosspelt can eat, despite the fresh-kill pile still having plenty of mice, voles, and the rabbit Cherryfall had caught. Cloudtail responds that there is still enough for her to eat and he doesn't understand why the RiverClan tom is making such a fuss. Still glaring at the white tom, the warrior asks if he had forgotten the warrior code, and that the weakest cats get to eat first. He glares around at the other cats eating their prey, his glare seeming to silence the other Clans as he demands to know why their elders get to eat before RiverClan's. Graystripe pricks his ears and inquires if some cat has gone hungry, to which Owlnose states that Mosspelt has. :Graystripe explains that Mosspelt had been asleep and even a RiverClan cat cannot eat while doing so, meowing that there isn't anything worse than being woken from a nap. Owlnose retorts that going hungry is worse, so Millie sits up and says that the RiverClan elder can share with them, beckoning the tortoiseshell cat with her tail towards the thrush. As she does so, her pelt prickling self-consciously, the RiverClan warrior's fur bristles as he hisses if all they get is ThunderClan's leftovers now. Molewhisker retorts that if Owlnose spent more time hunting and less time complaining, there'd be enough food for everyone. Lakeheart and Brackenpelt end up joining their Clanmate in glaring at Molewhisker. :His leader, Mistystar, returns with a patrol before she notices the malcontent in the camp and wants to know what is happening. Bramblestar says it is merely a disagreement and nothing to worry about, so Mistystar looks at the quarreling RiverClan cats, and meows that she hopes they are being respectful since ThunderClan has been kind to them. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Petalfur: Father: :Mallownose: Brother: :Jayclaw: Sister: :Brackenpelt: Uncles: :Breezepaw: :Beetlewhisker: :Grasspelt: :Pricklekit: :Sneezecloud: Aunt: :Nightpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog Grandmothers: :Icewing: :Graymist: Grandfather: :Mintfur:Kate's Blog Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Сычde:Owlnosefr:Owlnosefi:Owlnose Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan cats Category:Males Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Minor characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters